Hero's Travels
by pitsi
Summary: A story I've written over the years that is based on the Ocarina of Time, beginning after the Forest Temple. I've stuck to the plot pretty closely, but I've also added my own twists and a few characters...expect drama, romance, tragedy, heroism, and humor :P If you get a chance, please let me know how you like it! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

This is a novelization of the Ocarina of Time that I've been writing over the years. It is based off of the story and follows the plot pretty closely, but I do add my own twists and I will add one main character in the future. The rest of the story and characters belong to Nintendo, for I am not genius enough to come up with something so cool myself. If you can, please review so I can know whether or not to keep uploading chapters. Thanks! Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes... I do try to avoid them but sometimes they manage to slip through. Anyways, enjoy :)

Chapter One: Plans

The branches of the great oak tree creaked, softly and loudly in a range of places, against the weight of the various woodland creatures crawling in and out of the network of her limbs and digging through the lattice texture of her brown, hard flesh. They creaked against the wind, which blew strong off the coast of Lake Hylia like the dying breath of an old man, carrying the same rotting odor of death that such a breath would bring, and they groaned from the force of coin-sized rain drops being pelted down from the heavens on this, probably the darkest night of the entire year. There were twerps, thunks, scratches, inhales, exhales, and heart beats, and combined with the sound of the tree as well as her surrounding sisters these sounds meshed together to form the very familiar symphony of the eastern edge of the great Lost Woods. Familiar, that is, to the peculiar form crouched like a ghost on the edge of a bent limb protruding out over the water line of the lake. The silhouette of this figure, if seen by a curious bystander from the ground, would appear alien in its frozen state, with nary and inhale or exhale being seen. The arm was extended in relation to the line of sight and the left hand was pulled back by the ear, clasping a bow's string and keeping it pulled taught for an un-natural amount of time. But this figure, though he hadn't moved in over an hour, knew that he was alone, and even if there was someone watching him from the ground that person would have a very difficult time seeing him among the green foliage and wet, moving branches. So, in an almost catonic state, the figure kept his sight fixed on the circling vulture that could be seen making its rounds around the dead and dry bed of the lake, drawing ever closer with each circle it made.

"Come ooooon," he breathed, staying his lungs and his muscles. After such a long time crouched in the same position, the fibers of his legs, back, and shoulders felt like they were contracting tight and trying to flip over beneath his skin. "Come on, just a little closer…"

The bird cawed, triumphant like it had found something delicious to pick at, and made a dive for the ground. Unwittingly the boy's palm spasmed and the line slipped through his fingers, letting loose the slim wooden shaft to land at least three yards before the contented bird. In alarm it screeched and took flight again in the opposite direction. The boy cursed, stringing up another arrow and shooting it at the retreating beast's form in a vain attempt to catch it at the last moment. When the second arrow also fell short, another curse could be heard and, suddenly, a small white light emerged from beneath his hat.

"Link, you idiot! It got away!"

Link flicked the fey away from his face in annoyance, feeling to be in no mood to put up with his pesky guardian at such a frustrating moment.

"I _know_, Navi." He said, exasperated. He stood and leapt off the branch to the ground, causing the tree to erupt in the screeches and caws of pissed off critters that had previously been unaware of his presence. The wet grass felt cold against his bare feet and he jogged over to the base of the small, rickety hutch several yards away to where his boots had been placed hours before, when he'd just began his hunt. Next to them glinted the silver and blue of his shield, which showed like a glow despite the darkness, as well as his sword, which also seemed to emanate a light of its own. The two weapons were tied together into a bundle by his rough leather belt, off of which hung his hook shot and several small bags filled with various things, including his two ocarinas.

"Damn it," Link muttered, lifting his weapons from the wet ground and thrusting his feet hastily into his soaked boots. They squelched loudly as he put his weight onto them and rounded the side of the building to the falling in door that marked the entrance to his recently found home - the only shelter in the immediate area. Only when he ducked into the door did Navi, who had escaped the rain beneath his hat, emerge to give him light, flitting out to land on a beam across the ceiling. She lit the small room like a bright little lamp.

"It's cold, you should make a fire." She squeaked, crossing her arms in front of her iridescent chest and fixing Link with a glare. Link in turn merely raised an eyebrow and gathered a small pile of recently obtained dry brush from the forest into the center of the damp floor. Although it had a roof, the structure that must used to have been the home to some Hylian family was now falling down and didn't do much to keep out the wet. Still, it was enough for this veteran of travel, and he reached out a palm over the bundle of underbrush and let a tongue of Din's Fire flick out to light the dry pieces. The flame erupted in the pile and before long he had a decent fire fairly ripping along, seeming to enjoy its job of lighting the dank area and warming the two travel-weary companions in front of it.

Link leaned back, exposing his throat to the warmth. He recalled the last couple of days; the dark temple, the Poe Sisters, Phantom Ganon…and finally freeing Saria from her sleeping state."So what is our next move, then?" He asked his guardian, who joined him in sitting cross legged by the fire. She leaned on his knee in an attitude of fatigue.

"Well, the first sage has been awoken, so that is a step." She said, her tone thoughtful. "And, as you can see, the forest has once again regained some life."

Link nodded in agreement, thinking back to the number of creatures he had encountered on his trek back from the Forest Temple that had not been there before...creatures of life, like moles and fat boars and butterflies…rather than Moblins and Wolfos. It brought joy to his heart knowing that now there was at least a small portion of Hyrule that had escaped the destruction of Ganondorf's reign. Compared to how dead the forest had been just weeks before, it was now almost as if Ganondorf had never even touched it.

"And Saria is helping us now, too, so we've got her on our side." Navi continued. "I guess now all we do is wait. We need another sign before we can make our next move."

"That Shiekah may show up again…he said he would, after all." Link sighed, and ran a rough hand through his hair. He had discarded his clunky gauntlets to the side upon arriving and was enjoying the feel of fresh air against the skin of his palms and wrists. There was actually a line along his forearms where they had blocked the sun, separating the dark tan from the rather pale. He bit at his lip. "But," he continued, "I think I know where we need to go next. I don't know if you've noticed, but those dark clouds to the west don't look like just clouds. I think they are plumes of smoke from Death Mountain, and that can't be good." At the thought of Death Mountain, memories of his Goron brother Darunia were brought to the front of his mind along with a pang of guilt. He actually hadn't thought much about the peaceful Goron race in the past eight years, and had basically no notion as to what they were up to and how they were fairing; probably not well, considering the state of the rest of Hyrule. Link chewed a flake of skin from his lip and thought on this, wondering what could be going on up there.

"And there is also the obvious state of this Lake," Navi motioned to the far wall where the dead body of water lay silent on the other side. "Something must be done about that, too. I wonder how the Zoras are doing."

Link just nodded and continued to nibble his lip. It was like he couldn't move fast enough; once he fixed one thing, another went to shit. And now that he had awoken as the so called "Hero of Time," his responsibilities had doubled. Not to mention the fact that Princess Zelda had apparently been missing for the entirety of the seven years he had been entombed, body and soul, in the sacred realm.

"Just sleep for now, Navi." He said, and peeled off his shirt to make an admittedly damp but still comfortable pillow for him to sleep on. "We'll think about it in the morning."

He leaned back, placing the bundle beneath his head and letting Navi make herself comfortable against the taper of his waist. A tendril of sharp hunger crawled up his belly into his throat, reminding him of his lost hunt. He shook his head, trying to distract his thoughts. They turned instead to Saria, and the past nine or so years of his life. Who would have thought it? He wondered placidly. The tiny forest girl from his child hood, now a sage of the realm. And, for that matter, his own self, another tiny forest child, now a full grown Hylian and the Hero of Time, whatever that meant. Link sighed and rolled his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed. It wasn't like he was complaining; he had no right to complain, knowing that a job was a job whether one likes it or not. But why had the Goddesses chosen him, of all people? He was no "Hero of Time," as Rauru had put it. He was a farm boy, through and through. His entire childhood all he had done was raise crops in Kokiri Village and it was completely by accident that he stumbled upon the hidden Kokiri sword. But the Deku Tree said it was fate. It was fate that he found that sword, fate that that weird mark, later discovered to be the triforce of courage, appeared on the back of his left hand. It was fate that the Deku Tree got sick and died, and fate that had thrown him, still a child, out into the perils of a land first starting to decay beneath the clutches of an evil tyrant. And, after collecting the three spiritual stones, he was now the Hero of Time? Link sighed, thinking it was much too like the stories from when he was a baby. He could almost remember the voice of his mother as she told them to him - his mother who, apparently, had died…because of fate, of course.

But this wasn't a story, unfortunately. It had become increasingly real to him as he had traveled through the Forest Temple to awaken the Saria. The faces of the Poe sisters were still fresh in his memory, their floating forms skeletal beneath their cloaks and those deep, suffocating eye sockets that fixed him with their non-existent stare, the remnants of their long dead flesh still hanging, stringy, from high cheekbones. For a moment his mind was fixated on that mental picture, the voices of the sisters still ringing all shrill and thin in his ears.

_"Liiiiiiiiinnnkkkk…."_

Link shook the memory from his head, taking in a sharp breath and letting his eyes shoot open. The fire still illuminated the hut and he could see clearly that there was no one else with him and Navi; that it was just in his head. His shoulders relaxed and he let his head fall back to his pillow with a soft _thwap_. The rain was still pattering over head and it made him jumpy – if something were to move outside it would be much more difficult to hear it. Closing his eyes again, he groped for the master sword and drew it up next to him for reassurance. The powerful weapon was, to him, safety manifested in an inanimate object. If there was anything good that could come out of this whole ordeal it was his aquiration of the weapon, which was the most astounding sword he had ever set hands on. It was almost as if it fought for him, being of the lightest weight yet cutting through the toughest of substances. The first time he'd pulled it from its pedestal in the temple of time it was as if it belonged in his hand, like the leather hilt had been fitted perfectly to his palm.

The Temple of Time…now _that_ was depressing to think about. What was once a structure of regal blue stones with intricate, ages old carvings depicting generations upon generations of Hylian royalty was now a crumbling, falling down reminder of what the land had come to in the seven years he had been asleep. When he was first transported back to earth, Link had not even recognized where he was. Vines had pulled down much of the roof to expose the roiling, sick sky, and foliage had grown up through the floor as if decades had passed rather than just seven years. The air was thick with a scent that he could still smell weeks later, a scent that originated from the smears of rotten blood and carnage along the walls – all of which being specked with the small white bodies of maggots. And the screams, oh, the _screams_ that he _had heard upon that day of arrival, that gory display of the dead walking the streets of Castle Town that fixed him with stares of the most desperate, wrenching pain that froze his mind into a state of complete and utter terror, and the feel of their spongy, decomposing flesh against his skin_. _They clung to him, pulled him down and he could hear Navi screaming at him to "get up, get up!" but he couldn't, just couldn't, those eyes had him trapped completely and_…

Link sat up sharply, opening his eyes and gasping. The dying embers of the fire indicated that he had slipped into slumber at some point. He let loose a low curse and sighed, letting the relief of reality relax his tense muscles and his sword clang to the ground. Without realizing it he had grabbed it in his sleep, and it was a complete miracle he hadn't hurt Navi in his panicking unconsciousness. He glanced at her to make sure of her safety, and sure enough, she was curled up tight beneath the folds of his tunic-pillow. Her light was dimmed in her slumber and flickered slowly as she dreamt. _Well, Navi, I hope your dreams are more pleasant than mine, _he thought with a sigh. It sounded like the rain had slowed outside, now pattering more trickle-like against the wooden structure around him. Adding some more dry embers to the fire, he re-ignited what was already there and pulled himself into a cross-legged position to hold his hands over the warmth. He gazed at the flames, losing himself momentarily in their dance around the embers and their brethren.

_Click click click._

He started, whirling his head around to stare at the door behind him.

_Click click click._

Link was on his feet in a second, the Master Sword in his hand and his shield strapped to his right forearm. He eyed the structure in front of him warily, knowing fully well that what was knocking on the other side could be anything from a wayward child to Ganondorf himself… though why Ganondorf would _knock_ of all things was beyond him. Still, Link steadied himself for the worst as he crept silently to press his body against the wall next to the door, motioning for the now awakened Navi to get behind him. She clung to his shoulder, waiting.

"Who's there?" He called, careful to keep his voice steady. There was a pause, and then,

"Open the door, Link."

He had only heard that voice twice before, and on brief occasions. Once, when he'd first awoken, and again upon first arriving to the entrance of the forest temple. It was soft and feminine, strange coming from its owner, but it was enough to put Link's mind at ease and cause him to swing open the door to behold the small, wiry man before him.

Upon their first meeting, Link had originally thought Sheik was a woman. But upon further scrutinization the broad shoulders and slight tapering of the waist to the hips was blatantly male, along with the defined muscles that were visible beneath the tight white and blue cloth that he was clothed in. The large, red eye in the center of his chest gave him away, too; only Shiekan males were adorned with an eye.

"Shiek," Link exclaimed, stepping aside as the man stepped inside. His warrior's outfit was torn in places to expose angry red gashes on his arm, like claws had recently raked his bicep.

"It's rude to leave a guest out in the rain. You know that, don't you?" said the Shiekah in greeting. His voice was, as always, calm and even, hinting no aspect of emotion. Link shut the door and motioned to a place in front of the fire, where the Shiekah sat obediently. Link joined him, cross legged.

"Well, it being the middle of the night I expected something more…intimidating." He said as he eyed the man across from him. His eyes, being the only facial feature exposed, glinted mischief in the firelight and Link knew he had something planned. And he knew that it included him.

"You would be able to handle it, even if it was." Sheik said with a sage-like wave of his hand, "But to more pressing matters. I can only stay for a few minutes, because I've got to be to Castle Town by the dawn after the next. I take it the forest sage was awakened?"

"Yes, two days ago." Link nodded.

"Good. You see, I, along with several others of my associates, have been working to build a Resistance since Ganondorf first stepped into Castle Town over seven years ago. There was only a few of us at first, just you, me, the princess Zelda and –"

"Princess Zelda?" Link blurted at the mention of the princess' name, rudely interrupting his mysterious companion who in turn gave him a stern glare. "Where is she? Do you know?"

"- and her guardian, Impa of the Sheikahs. And no, Link. All I know is she is in hiding."

The Hero's shoulders visibly slumped foreword as he cast his eyes downward. _There has to be a way to find out if she is safe…_he thought despairingly, knowing full well that if she wasn't, if the worst had happened and she was no longer…with them…Link shook his head, finding it difficult to even think of the princess' possible demise. She was the embodiment of hope for the citizens of Hyrule, and if she wasn't around neither would be that tiny ray of light that promised change in the future. And that would mean the end of Hyrule…

"Anyways," Sheik said, keeping his gaze locked on Link's face. "The Resistance is growing. It includes members from all Hylian races…the Gorons, the Zoras, and yes, even some of the Gerudo. We are building an army as best we can without being discovered; the second Ganondorf gets wind of brewing trouble, that will be the end of it. He'll release all of his army and that will mark the end of Hyrule, simple as that. You yourself have caused a considerable amount of ruckus in his little plan, and he's getting pissed. My spies can see him getting more and more tense and he's looking for you, Link. So now more than ever you need to be careful. Keep your identity secret. And most of all, _kill what sees you_. Be it wolfos or keese or whatever, if you encounter one of his army, you must kill it. Otherwise your position will be compromised and you'll be ambushed before you know it." It is here that Sheik pauses for a breath, adjusting the white strips of clothes around his fingers in a subconscious habitual way. His irises, being of the deepest, almost burgundy red, bore into the icy blue of Link's like the flames from the fire itself.

"But with that being said, we are planning our first move. My spies have heard whisperings of an attack on Kokoriko village, which is actually the base of our Resistance. _This cannot happen_. So we are planning to create a…disturbance, so to speak, behind castle town where his training grounds lay. By distracting him with this, we will hopefully take his mind off Kokoriko, for the time being anyway. The issue is, we haven't heard from the leader of our Goron sect in some time. We investigated and the state of Death Mountain is, to say the least, grievous. So this," Sheik pointed a clothed finger at Link with a significant look, "Is where you come in. We can't reach the Goron's fortress due to Ganandorf's beasts combing the mountainside, and I'm hoping that you can. The whole mountain looks ready to blow…meaning something is disturbing it, Link. Ganondorf must have put _something_ in the fire temple to contaminate the whole mountain, and it needs to be stopped."

Link, who had been nodding quietly as he absorbed the information being presented toward him, chose this moment to inquire after the question that had been pressing at the edges of his mind the whole time.

"And the leader of your Goron sect is…?"

"Darunia, King of the Gorons. I believe you've had experiences with him."

"Yes," Link responded. Inside his chest he felt a sick feeling begin to grow in his heart. Darunia…although the memories from before he awoke as the Hero of Time were dim, he still remembered the admiration he had held toward the massive Goron king that had dubbed him "brother" at their last parting. His kind words of guidance had been what aided him in slaughtering King Dodongo and it honestly wasn't surprising to him that Darunia was a part of the Resistance. If anyone had the strength to fight Ganondorf, it was him. And if no one had heard from him in a while…Link nibbled his bottom lip and raised his gaze once again to meet the Sheikah's.

"I'll leave at first light." He stated. Sheik nodded, and he could swear he saw the corners of his eyes crinkle momentarily in a slight smile.

"Good. We're counting on you, Link. Do what you can, and do it fast. We're running out of time." He got to his feet, brushing the dirt from the floor off the white and dark blue of his costume. Link rose, too. "Besides, it will be nice to have this all over with, right?" Sheik winked, and Link gave a slight laugh and a nod.

"Yes, it will. Safe travels, friend." He said as the two stepped toward the door.

"Safe travels, Hero."

And with that, the Sheikah snapped his fingers and went up in a plume of white and gray smoke, smoke that caught in Link's lungs and forced him over in several racking coughs. Navi, too, made a face and waved the substance away from her delicate little nostrils, cursing the Sheikah to the deepest pits of hell for his disappearing act.

"That was just rude," she exclaimed in an avid state of offense. "Popping in here in the middle of the night to give orders and then leaving in a way that makes us unable to breath. Absolutely unacceptable!"

"Hush, Navi," Link told his fey softly, and opened the door to let out the remaining tendrils of smoke that hung around them like vines. A rush of fresh air flooded his lungs and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool of the night.

"Wanna leave now?" she chirped. She landed on his shoulder and placed a hand on his neck, feeling the gentle pulsation of his blood rushing just underneath the skin. Link cast his eyes to the West where the ample black plumes were overtaking the sky, spreading out flat and flashing with the static storm lightning caused by friction between particles of ash.

"Yes," he said, running a hand through his damp hair. "Yes, let's leave now."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so just a quick note. I've tweaked the ages a little bit (Link is 21, not 16-17 like people usually make him). Thanks for reading and I appreciate any and all feedback :)

Chapter Two: The Child

"…You see, that's why we should get a cow."

"A cow, huh?" Link hoisted himself up and over yet another large brown rock blocking the pathway up the side of Death Mountain, grunting as his muscles strained from overuse. Navi hovered slightly to his left, talking incessantly and having absolutely no problem keeping up with his inferior human pace.

"Yes. I mean, it'd be a hassle dragging it around with us, but the milk would be worth it and I'm sure that girl from the farm would have no problem hooking us up with one."

Link made a face and smiled slightly. It wasn't unusual for his fey to come up with crazy schemes - some of which have actually helped him out in the past – but this time she was just talking out of her head for the sake of talking.

"And who would feed it? Or take care of it, for that matter?"

"Why, I would, of course. I may be small but I can talk to cows, and with all the traveling that we do it will get plenty of grass and exercise. I will not tolerate a fat cow."

Link snorted and dropped to the ground on the other side of the boulder, brushing the dirt from the white of his pants but not succeeding in much but spreading it around and grinding it in. They were currently about half way up the mountain – a three day trek and a full day and a half spent climbing hard rock had gotten him here and, as he reached a blocked portion of the path, Link gave an exasperated sigh of frustration. The mountain was indeed sick. He could feel the radiating heat on his palms whenever he touched the mountainside, something that did not happen years earlier. Stone from the crest of the land form was crumbling down to block the paths, caused by a deep wracking tremor that periodically coursed through the mountain…like something was inside it. He ran his hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat. "No, Navi," he stated, pulling his hat away from his head and letting the breeze flow refreshingly through the follicles of his hair. "We can't get a cow."

"But it would be a _smart move_," she argued. Link shook his head.

"No, Navi. I'll get you one when we're done with this, okay?"

She huffed audibly. "Fine," she said, but her tone suggested strongly that she wasn't going to give up on this one. For the moment, though, she landed on her charge's shoulder and pulled the folds of his loose green tunic about her legs to secure herself in. Link leapt lightly over a crevice in the path where the ground had split, marking a slight increase in the steepness of the trail. _Almost there,_he recalled, remembering when he'd first climbed this mountain. Everything was so massive and wonderful to him then, like although evil did exist it would never actually take over. _Ha, that's a thought,_he thought bitterly, pausing momentarily to look over the town below him. It was probably the only untouched place left…it was exactly as it had been before, barring the graveyard at least. Yes, it did have a few more beggars in its streets as it did before, but the same general cheerfulness of its folk hung in the air in a way that one could no longer find anywhere else. And it was refreshing; even just passing through Link felt a pickup in his mood that, as Navi had pointed out, was a bit needed.

"_You're all broody now, Link,"_She'd told him days earlier._"What the hell happened?"_

"_Well, have you seen this place Navi?" He'd responded with a wave of his hand over the dead field before him, speckled with the aimless and wandering souls of deceased Hylians. Navi just shook her head and gave a small_tsk_, proving herself to be ever the optimist._

"_Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? It won't be like this forever."_

High enough now to see the landscape beyond Kokoriko Village, Link nibbled his bottom lip and gazed past the cheerful town to Hyrule Field, the massive expanse of land that connected all of the Hylian races. The great crumbling walls of castle town sat jauntily atop the horizon in the distance, surrounded by a darkness that even the Din's Eye, which harshly illuminated the rest of the land, couldn't quite penetrate it. Instead a sick, roiling sky hovered above the walls like a disease, spilling over into and spreading slowly, very slowly, into the rest of the sky. His heart skipped a beat, alarmed for a second as he noticed the visible movement for the first time. It was barely noticeable, but there, definitely. _Time is precious,_he told himself, and turned away to jog up the remainder of the trail. It was steep, sweaty work, but he had himself over the remaining boulders and, slowing to a walk, to the rocky crag that marked the door to the Goron fortress several minutes later. It was like a tumor in the side of the mountain, protruding jagged into the path and covering a good three fourths of it. He approached it warily, watching for any lurking tektites, and pulled the Ocarina out of its pouch on his hip. It's blue, stone body glinted in the sunlight, tiny flakes of silver flickering beneath its finish. Even after being in possession of the instrument for at least a month, the Hero was still in awe of it. He'd always been musically inclined, even as a child before all this "chosen one" bullshit had begun, shirking his chores in order to sneak off with Saria to practice on their own less impressive instruments. Saria's ocarina accompanied the Ocarina of Time in its pouch, and it was the one that he took out on dark nights to keep him company and give some joy to the listening creatures off in the darkness. But, as he raised this one to his lips, Link had to admit that the fairy ocarina didn't even compare. As the first clean note of the royal family's secret password slid out through the open holes of the instrument, goose bumps rose on his skin and it was like the ocarina was playing for him, taking over his mind and drawing the notes from his memory like it was picking berries from a bush. When it was finished, Link lowered the instrument and the last, echoing strains of Zelda's Lullaby disintegrated neatly into the air. They were followed by a moment of silence, and then, as expected, a loud grinding noise sounded from the inside of the protruding rock structure and an uneven portal was rutched open in front of him. Link glanced at his fey with a smile.

"I haven't lost my touch, eh?" He joked, enjoying the playful slap she gave his cheek. He ducked down and stepped carefully inside, making sure there were no loose stones beneath his feet that may cause him to slip. It was dark inside, but as he traveled further into the mountain a dim light began to form in a pin point before him, marking the end of the entrance tunnel. Navi's light was sufficient enough that he didn't knock himself silly on the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and within moments he stepped, straightening, into what was known as the Goron's fortress.

It was like a massive bubble inside the mountainside, cylindrical in shape with levels, like shelves, running circular along the walls with lighted stairways connecting them. It would be impossible for Link himself to follow each staircase, many of them leading so deep into the mountain that proficient oxygen would be unavailable and he'd pass out. But this was no problem for the rock eating, lava dwelling race of the Gorons, who lived deep beneath the mountain in groups that dated back to the ancient days. No, Link had only ever been in this, the center of the fortress, where all of the Goron weaponry was stored and built and where the Goron royalty dwelled. Link had emerged on the top level, and he walked to the edge of the floor to gaze down at the massive statue of Goron Royalty that stretched upward toward the ceiling, at least several hundred feet tall and still barely brushing the second to last level. He whistled low, having forgotten the pure size of this fortress, let alone the genius architecture that kept it from caving in and the ancient carvings that decorated the walls. He felt puny kneeling on the edge of the shelf-like floor, and suddenly very fragile compared to all of the strong stone around him. But what came foremost to his mind was how devastatingly _empty_ it all was. At his last visit, the place was swarming with giant, sweating Gorons, working their hands to the bone, talking and laughing and throwing things at each other, creating an all around ruckus that had frightened his twelve year old self half to death. But now…now it was completely silent, save the random echoing drip of condensation running down the walls and hitting the floor. There was no sign of any life except the torches on the walls, which were lit and maintained.

"Well, someone is here, anyway," Link muttered, stroking his chin and stepping away from the edge of the floor. He gazed around and located a staircase, and headed over to it to skip down the steps two at a time. "Remember the last time we were here, Navi?"

"Yes," she said softly. Even she had been gazing around in wonder, and Link could detect sadness in her voice. "It's so…empty, now. Where did they all go?"

"I don't know," he said. His gaze swept the dust covered floor before him, looking for tracks of something other than himself, but he found none. As he reached the platform of the second highest floor he noticed several overgrown bomb flowers lining the walls. "No one has been here for a while, that's for sure." He walked foreword a few steps and placed his hands to his mouth.

"Hello?" He called. His voice bounced alien like off the walls, causing several pieces of rock to crumble off and fall to the floor with muffled thunks. He waited a moment, listening, then cupped his mouth again and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He listened, straining his ears for any sort of movement, but…nothing. No one. The last resounding echoes of his voice resounded off the walls and disappeared, leaving silence in their wake. Navi inhaled and sighed, placing a hand on her charge's neck.

"I suppose we could go to the top of the mountain to see how the Great Fairy fairs," she said thoughtfully, and shifted on his shoulder. Link nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. Let me just check –"

_Ping!_

"_Ow_!" Link's hand flew up to his forehead as a sharp pain exploded in his skull and a small, sharp rock clattered to the ground beside his feet. "What the hell was – "

_Ping!_

Another rock hit his head, this one drawing enough blood for Link to curse and duck back inside the tunneled staircase. "What the hell!" He exclaimed, gazing out and up just in time to see a small, brown hand disappear over the ledge of the fortress' top level. He whirled around and ran up the steps, leaping over them three at a time and rounding the bend to the top opening in seconds. With his left hand he reached over his right shoulder to yank the master sword from its sheath, which hung strapped to his shoulder in a leather contraption that was attached to that of his shield. As he emerged into open air another stone, bigger this time, hit him square in the chest and he was knocked several steps backward. Still, the sight before him was certainly one to behold, as a tiny Goron slung yet another rock at him from behind an over grown bomb flower. Link side stepped this one and, seeing that there was no immediate danger, re-sheathed his sword. He let out a short laugh, his eyebrows shooting up to the center of his forehead as he took in the little child that, yet again, tried to knock him senseless with a rock to the head. The expression on the Goron's face was one of pure unaltered fury, twisting his small features into a mask of cold revenge. It looked alien and, Link had to admit, a little comical, on such a wide and innocent face.

"Stand back, fiend!" The small thing ordered, his voice a mere squeak compared to that of a fully grown Goron, who's voice sounded more like rock grinding against rock. Link put up his hands and stepped back a bit, keeping his face open and, he hoped, kind looking.

"Calm down little one. I mean you no harm," he said, but was forced to duck as another stone flew toward his face.

"You dare talk to _me_, man? To speak to the Hero of the Goron's himself in such a careless manner? I know you for who you are, a worker for Ganondorf! Now _DIE_!" The Goron hissed and flung another projectile, one that narrowly missed Link's face. He tried to stay rather stationary to avoid alarming the child, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as he had to dodge rock after rock. He kept his hands up and open, but began to move closer to the small Goron.

"Who are you, may I ask?" He asked softly, stepping forward. The child hissed again and fled a few steps backward toward the opposing tunnel downwards.

"I am Link! Hero of the Gorons! And don't you step near me!"

Link furrowed his brow, taking a moment to re-examine the Goron before him. His round, stocky body was unmistakably very young, and his large brown eyes held nothing but fear. There was no threat held by this creature, but…was that a royal crest tattooed on his shoulder?

"Well, may I introduce myself as Link, also?" He said, and crouched down so he was eye level with…well, Second Link. "And may I show you something?"

Link reached foreword tentatively to hold out his left hand and pulled the straps of his gauntlets so that they loosened and fell to the ground, exposing the skin of his hand. Pulling back his chainmail sleeve to give the child a better view, he looked once again at the Goron's face. He stared back at him, his head turned slightly in an attitude of wary curiosity, and stepped forward just enough to peer at what Link had to show him. The mark of the triforce, burned deep into his flesh, flared slightly red in the firelight and Link felt it pulse in its suddenly exposed state.

"There, you see? I'm Link, too. I know your dad, Darunia."

Child Link's eyes grew huge, bigger than they had been, and for a moment Link thought he was going to cry. But oh no, he didn't cry, he _laughed_, a sound that bounced off the ceiling and walls like it was rejoicing in being let loose. After he'd done it the child's hands flew to his mouth, like he couldn't believe he had let himself make such a sound, and he stepped back again in alarm.

Link sat back on his heels. "It's okay," he said, trying to keep his tone even. "I'm here to help... Where is your dad?"

"My dad isn't here. _No one_ is here." The child's voice cracked, and Link knew that this time those huge brown eyes were going to fill up with tears. He was right; in moments they were spilling over and the kid was straight out bawling. "They all got taken. Ganondorf's army came here and took them and they went to the fire temple, where _there is this big dragon and he's gonna eatthemall,_– " And here he let out a long, rock crumbling wail that resonated through the entire fortress, grinding against Link's eardrums as he tried to keep his calm around this hysterical young one. Fighting monsters and world changing evil, that was one thing, but dealing with children…

"Okay, okay, calm down," he said, and shot Navi a desperate glance. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" She hissed into his ear. "Ask him about the dragon!"

"Alright, Link," Link crept foreword to put a hand on the Goron's shoulder, "Everything will be okay. I'm gonna help your people. But you need to tell me about the dragon."

Child Link sniffed. "The dragons name is-" _hic_"-Is Volvagia. She is –" _hic_ "A subterranean lizard, I guess. At least that's what my dad always-" _hic_ "-told me." The Goron sniffed, snorting back a bunch of snot and swallowing. Link waited for him to go on. "Dad told me a man named Ganondorf woke her up and said he'd feed all of our people to her as a warning to the other races too…too…" Here Child Link's face crumpled and he started wailing again, covering his small face in his hands. "_And my Dad went so save them but he hasn'tbeenbackinsolooooooonnnggg_…"

Link shot a glance at Navi, who looked back at him with just as much worry. _So Darunia is in the Fire Temple,_Link thought, wondering exactly how big that temple is and how long it would take him to find him_. And we are working on a time clock…_

"How long has he been gone?" He asked the child, who continued to weep loudly in front of him.

"Ma…months…I don't even know anymore. Will you save them, Link? Will you?" The Goron raised his round liquid eyes to Link's face, who straightened and looked down at him with quiet resolve. He took his marked hand and wiped a tear from beneath the child's eye.

"Yes, I will save them. You're Dad will be back soon, I promise."

At these words Link felt Navi slap him sharply on the neck, but he ignored it and looked down to where the door of Darunia's throne room hulked in the darkness.

"Oh, thank you!" Child Link exclaimed, and threw his arms around Link's legs in a tight embrace. "Thank you! But you need something first! I'll be right back!"

He released Link from his grip and scampered out of sight down the stairs in search of Goddesses-knows-what, and Link was left standing biting his lip and considering his plan. Obviously, finding Darunia was the most pressing issue. That, and preventing the entire Goron race from meeting their demise in the jaws of an evil dragon. He shook his head quietly, blinking fast to moisten his dry eyes. Not to mention the fact that he had to awaken the sage of fire. _And who the hell knows who that is_, he pondered bitterly. Navi huffed from his shoulder.

"Why did you promise that kid he'd see his dad again? Darunia could be dead for all we know!" She scolded quietly, keeping her voice barely above a whisper incase small ears were within earshot.

"He's not dead, Navi." Link responded stubbornly, and crossed the floor to lean against the wall. He felt tired, and he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the stone. "And anyways, the kid needs hope. Who knows how long he's been here all alone."

"I found it!"

Link opened his eyes and saw Child Link running toward him, holding out a red piece of fabric scrunched up in his fist. He took it from him and held it out. It was a red tunic, much like his green one in design, except that this one was made of a soft, grainy fabric that, when it caught the firelight, seemed to flicker like flame. Link sniffed it curiously, holding it to his nose and inhaling. It smelled like dirt and rock…like the Goron race.

"What is this?" He asked curiously. Child Link smiled – he had dimples in the side of his round face.

"It's a Goron's tunic. It is very hot in the Fire Temple, and only the Gorons can survive inside it without protection. This tunic has an ancient spell cast on it, so it will protect you from the heat." He paused, giving the Hero an up-and-down with his eyes. "And I looked, but I couldn't find one of those hats. So unless you want that one to burn up I would leave it here."

Link made a face and shrugged, giving Navi a nudge with his hand so he could take off his sword and shield as well as his belt. He stripped off his green tunic – as much as it had been through, Link had developed a sort of mental attachment to this beat up, dirty scrap of clothing, it being his only connection to his past in Kokiri Village. It was the same with his hat, which joined the tunic on the ground at his feet.

"Thanks, Link," he said, pulling the red tunic over his head. It was loose on him, looser than the green one, but if it kept him from being burned to a crisp Link couldn't complain. He strapped on his belt again, as well as the sword and shield, which were both attached to a leather strap that went over his shoulder, across his chest, and through a clew on his belt for support. His head felt awkwardly exposed without the hat and he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. _I need a bath,_he thought decidedly, but shrugged it off and, lastly, strapped his gauntlets back onto his hands and wrists. Child Link smiled up at him while he waited for him to finish dressing, and clapped his hands avidly when he did.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, smiling big. "I just know you'll save my dad and my people!"

Link couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, kid. Care to point me toward the closest entrance to the Fire Temple?"

Child Link nodded, and motioned to the darkness at the bottom of the fortress. "Inside my dad's throne room," he said excitedly. "Behind the statue. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you," Link said, and began toward the staircase.

"See you, Link!" The child replied, and watched as Link rounded the bend to the stairs. Once out of sight, he bit at his lip again and sighed. Navi, sensing her charge's sense of doubt, patted his neck and kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's okay, Link. We'll just get this over with and then we'll go see Malon, okay?"

Link snorted, taking the stairs two at a time again to save time. He'd been wondering about that farm girl ever since he'd awoken, but he'd never mentioned it to Navi.

"Can you read my mind or something, Navi?" He asked jokingly, and she just shrugged.

"I know you, is all. And I know you liked the ranch."

And he did, for that matter. When he was still a child he'd spent several weeks there recovering between temples, nursing wounds and developing a friendship with the farmer's daughter. _Now_that_is a fiery one_, he thought with a smile, recalling her flaming red hair and who-gives-a-shit personality. He'd run castle town rampant with her, terrorizing the street mutts and old people on the corners, stealing apples to feed to the horses. She'd let him ride a horse named Epona, the only horse there that seemed to tolerate him. Funny thing was, he was the only one that she could tolerate, also, and he was the only one that could ride her. Link wondered what both the girl and the mare were up to, and hoped, _prayed_ they were safe. He hadn't had a chance to check in on the ranch since he'd awoken, but given the state of the rest of Hyrule…he didn't know.

"That's a great idea, Navi." He said, and quickened his pace. "After this, we'll go to Lon Lon Ranch."

He reached the bottom level and grabbed a torch from the wall, crossing the expansive floor to the corner where, carved tall into the wall, was the door of Darunia's throne room. Placing his hands along its surface, Link heaved and, with some effort, was able to push the great stone fixture open enough for him to slide through. A rank, sulfuric scent slammed into his nostrils and he jerked his head back in alarm as a cloud of hot air was released, like a breath, into his face, strong enough to ruffle his hair some.

"This place hasn't been opened in a while," Navi commented, and clung to his neck as he shook off the surprise and stepped forward into the circular room. It was dark except for a red light emanating from the far wall and, as he grew closer, it took the shape of a door. The great Goron's statue that usually guarded the entrance was already pushed aside, and the portal exposed radiated a burning heat. Link tossed the torch aside, knowing he wouldn't need it, and ordered Navi to wrap herself in the folds of his tunic. The last thing he wanted was for his fey to meet her end by being burned to a crisp.

"This is gonna suck," she commented as she snuggled into his shoulder. He just nodded and stepped carefully into the temple.


End file.
